headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampblade 3
"Home is Where Harm Is!" is the tagline toe the third issue of the first ''Vampblade'' ongoing comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was written by Jason Martin with artwork and inks by the team of James Stanley, Andrew Mangum, and Marco Maccagni. It was colored by Jason Martin and Dan Olvera and lettered by Adam Wollet. The story was edited by Kevin Freeman. This issue shipped with a March, 2016 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis A police detective interviews Katie Carva at the Detroit Medical Center. He lists recent events and points out how she was found naked and in a confused state both at the Comic Planet incident, as well as at the hospital. Katie cannot begin to explain what happened without revealing the truth - that she transforms into a magic blade-slinging dominatrix that slays alien parasites. The interview concludes, but the detective is not satisfied with her lack of story. Katie Carva's mother picks her up from the hospital and brings her back to the family mansion so Katie can pick up a few things. What she needs to do is go through her old ''Vampblade'' comics to see if one of them might yield a clue as to why she is now the embodiment of her favorite 1990s superhero. Vampblade.]] When she enters her old bedroom however, she finds her brother, Kevin, having sex with another boy. She's grossed out by the fact that they would do this in her old room. Katie finds her old comics and begins thumbing through them, reliving tales of the fictional Vampblade carving her way through space vampires. She learns that the "space vampires" are called Glorkians and they hail from a planet called Zar. They journey from world to world as a conquering race, possessing fresh host bodies until it is time to infect the next planet. Unsatisfied with the nonsensical concepts provided by the comics, Katie decides to go out and get drunk. She meets up with some friends at the Tempius Bar. It isn't long though before she begins feeling the presence of Glorkians within the bar. She downs three shots and approaches one patron, who is clearly possessed by such a creature. She strips off her clothes (so as not to lose them this time) then summons the Vampblades. She attacks the Glorkian and slashes at it, spilling its orange blood across the room. After exorcising the Glorkian from its host, she takes the unconscious patron out out of the bar. She intends on questioning him later. Appearances * Vampblade, Katie Carva * Katie Carva's mother * Kevin Carva * Henry Buscema * Glarkians * George * Perry Sykes * Pipsie * Unidentified Glarkian victim * Detroit Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * Dinosaurs * Dogs * Glorkians * Space vampires * Michigan :* Detroit :* Detroit Medical Center :* Comic Planet :* Grosse Pointe :* Tempius Bar * Vampblade comics * Vampblades * Automobile * Detective * Exorcism * Homosexuality * Hospital * Possession * Transformation Notes & Trivia kicking ass, '90s style!]] * Vampblade was created by Jason Martin and Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in a cameo panel in her civilian identity in ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #8 in February, 2015. She made her first full appearance in Vampblade attire in a cliffhanger panel at the end of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #9 in March, 2015. * This series is rated M for Mature. Stories contain adult content including strong language, nudity, sexual situations, and scenes of graphic violence. * This issue shipped to retailers on March 20th, 2016. * This issue shipped with multiple variant covers. The standard Winston Young cover was reproduced with a "goo" variant. Another variant cover was illustrated by Jason Martin and limited to 1,500 copies. Another variant was illustrated by Randy Kintz, also limited to 1,500 copies. Another variant was illustrated by Edward Pun. Yup. 1,500 copies. Finally, a "Cheesecake" variant inspired by the fictional Vampblade comic containing female topless nudity was illustrated by Andrew Mangum and was limited to 2,000 copies. * James Stanley is the artist on pages 1-6 only. * Andrew Mangum is the artist on pages 7-12 and 14 only. * Marco Maccagni is the artist on pages 13, 15-23 only. * Dan Olvera is the colorist on pages 7-12 and 14 only. * This is the first appearance of Detective Toombs, though he is unnamed in this issue. He appears next in ''Vampblade'' #4. * This is the second appearance of Katie Carva's mother. She appeared last in ''Vampblade'' #2. * This is the second appearance of Katie Carva's brother. He appeared last in ''Vampblade'' #2. He is identified as Kevin in this issue. * This the first appearance of Henry Buscema, who is one of Katie's friends and a frequent patron of Comic Planet. * Reference is made to George Michaels in this issue (not the singer). He is the former owner of Comic Planet, who was gunned down by gangsters in ''Vampblade'' #1. * Reference is made to Perry Sykes in this issue. He is the author of the original ''Vampblade'' comics from the 1990s. * The "Space Vampires" are referred to as Glorkians in this issue. Other sources spell the name as Glarkians. * In the fictional ''Vampblade'' comics, the Glorkians hail from a planet called Zar. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *